The Dragon Maiden
by LOLcat16
Summary: Hi guys Im new here so go easy on me! anyways, Cherry (my OC character) and lucy and the guild participate in the GMG, but when Cherry Bumps into the charming Sting they both fall in love! Cherry X Sting and Natsu x Lucy! But What is going to happen when future lucy says 1000 dragons are going to raid Fiore? Will Sting rise up to save Cherry and Fiore! Read this! :3
1. Chapter 1

The Shrine Maiden

Night fell on that radiant yet bloody path, I lifted my hand to his face, slowly, for it would be the last time I saw those blue eyes….

Present*

I ran up the hill as the bright blazing sun beat on my face, while Lucy was trailing behind me get slower and slower until I reached a stop to give Lucy a break.

Cherry POV

Come on Lucy we got to train for the Grand Magic Games, you can play all you want when we are done training! Is that a deal Lucy or are you going to be sad the whole time we are training?

Lucy POV

Cherry you are like ten thousand ranks above me and you can withstand all this hard and tiring work, but unlike me I can't. I want a parfait and why can't Virgo just carry me to the top of the mountain, it would be good for my magic! I just don't know how you run up a mountain and say its nothing.

Cherry POV

All right fine, but instead of running up the mountain, run all the way to Gray and Natsu and tell them to come see me at the top of the mountain! It'll be more work for you, and work for Natsu and Gray too. Think of it like this, if you do this and finish this task your physical strength will be very high and then you will increase your magic power with the next task I assign you! ^.^

Lucy POV

D: How did I make this harder on myself?! Fine but then you have to buy me a double strawberry sauce, extra whipped cream, double sprinkles, extra chocolate sauce, lots of sugar, and extra cherry's on top parfait. :3 Buts that's only if you have enough money and/or I don't finish the training with you! Is that a deal!?

Cherry POV

Fine, we have a deal, but I'm going to push you hard, now go get Natsu and Gray.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Cherry come back to the guild after training.*

Lucy POV

AWWW, Come on I lost, and I couldn't beat the stupid challenge. It's so sad that I don't get my special parfait. Well tomorrow we get to go to Fiore to compete in the Grand Magic Games, but first we need to pass the Sky Labyrinth Challenge. Hopefully we get in…. WAIT with all this stupid training I've be doing we are sure to pass! :D

Cherry POV

That's the spirit I like about you Lucy! I've known you since we were younger and you haven't changed my bestie! Hey everyone we are going to claim back the title of strongest guild in Fiore in 6 days from now!

Normal POV

Everyone cheered and hugged and laughed as we were going to walk out of the accident with Archnologia! We were finally going to reclaim our title.

Juvia POV

By the way does anyone who hold the title for strongest guild? Whoever it is that guild must be playing in the Grand Magic Games, and I'm sure they will be hard to beat right?

Gray POV

Good Point Juvia, we need to know who will be participating. But yes I do know who the strongest guild is; their name is Saber tooth. It's all over the news. They have to Dragon Slayers and God Slayer and-

Cherry POV

WHAT DID YOU SAY! Dragon Slayer and God Slayers? D: I never expected that… Our guild only has 5 dragon slayers, Laxus. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and me. I use Petal Dragon Slaying Magic and I can move petals, vines, and other things as well, but I mainly use Cherry Blossom petals. I'm an A class Mage and Fairy Tail's youngest and 4th strongest member in the guild. But Dragon Slayers were killed in the great battle between dragons, Dragon Slayers, and more dragons. Most of them died.

Lucy POV

What's the Great Battle Of Dragons?

Cherry POV

It was a great war between dragons who thought that there should be dragon slaying magic, and dragons who wanted not to share their magic with humans. One of the dragons was Archnologia and he didn't want to share the power with humans. He was originally human, and a dragon slayer too, but when he finally became a master at the magic he started killing off Dragons and bathing in their red blood. He slowly turned into a dragon himself. A dragon with pitch-black wings, and a roar that will kill the land. He is the true Archnologia.

Levy POV

Cherry how are you so good at making things sound super bad! :D I might have nightmares! :P Jk, but seriously we need to get to bed we have a long day tomorrow and getting to Fiore. SOOO GOOD NIGHT!

Everyone POV :3

GOOD NIGHT!

Tana POV

Hey Cherry, have you every thought about using your partner seal on a boy?

Cherry POV

AHH Tana you scared me and NO of course not, who would like me? And besides Tana you are my exceed and partner and I don't need love… I mean it would be nice to have a prince save me from trouble but I'm fine and I'm very capable! You are such a silly exceed! :P

Tana POV

Well good night and good luck tomorrow! *YAWNNNNN*

Next Day*

Natsu POV and Gray POV

I'm going to kick your ass at the Grand Magic Games and nobody is going to stop me from kicking your butt ten million meters above the fucking ground! *Panting*

Juvia POV

Um Gray-sama you and Natsu are on the same team you can't fight each other! Gray-sama just didn't realize that and it was an honest mistake, however Natsu is nothing except a stupid idiot who can't compare to Gray-sama's awesomeness!

Natsu POV

EXCUSS ME! How is Ice Cone Head (Gray) awesome! HUH? He's nothing but a dull, ugly, and stupid shirt striper!

Lucy POV

Enough Natsu you don't want to be on Juvia bad side okay? You saw her the last time Elf-Man called Gray stupid, he was in the hospital for like 2 weeks and plus we don't want any injuries before the GMG!

**At the Grand Magic Game they passed the test and got last place out of 88 guilds. They didn't split into two different teams this time! Just to remind you there is no limit to how many people are on a team, you don't have to volunteer 6 or 8 people to play, everyone can play as long as they have the guild mark to prove they are on the team! Sorry if that was confusing!**

Cana POV

YOSH! We made it into the GMG and we are going to beat the crap out of everyone! I wonder who's going to go next, and who are we facing!

Announcer POV

The next match is Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail vs. Flare Corona from Raven Tail! You have thirty minutes for this match, good luck and have fun. Now BEGIN!

Lucy POV

Let's do the guild proud! Gate of the Cow, Taurus, hit her with everything you got! Wait, lets summon Scorpio! Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! Now you can hit them with everything you got! Don't give up!

People in the crowd POV

Two gates at the same time she must be skilled! Well yeah of course, I'm like a die-hard Fairy Tail fan!

Flare POV

Damn two celestial spirits, and it's also a double attack I got to block it with my hair. HAAAAA! (Battle Cry :3) Take this! Dang it's strong! Ow, no chose but to go on offensive.

Lucy POV

Her hair! It's beating up my spirits! That must be her magic. Taurus, Scorpio Return! Well then I guess it's time for a trim! Gate of the Crab, Cancer! Give her a major haircut! And make sure it's very short!

Cancer POV

Roger. It's time for a little trim-ebi!

Flare POV

AAAHH! My hair! How dare you! That's ok it will just grow back! You can't defeat me! Now it's time to burn you!

Lucy POV

What? How did her Hair get to my feet! Crap it's on me! Oh No! It's swinging me; I need Gemini to do "that"!

Flare POV

Hey blondie! Why are you spacing out! I got you now! So I need some advice blondie, where shall I put the raven tail crest mark? OOHH Maybe on your fairy tail mark that will be interesting!

Lucy POV

Crap I let her hair get on me! Please anything but that not my guild mark! I need to reach my belt to get Gemini! Hey Flare look over there!

Flare POV

What I don't see anything, were you trying to trick me? OH GOD NO!

Lucy POV

Ha! You gave me enough time to get Gemini while you let your gaur down! Now lets do this, Get of the twins! Gemini! Now Gemini get me out this bind and turn into me to do "that"

Gemini POV

But we haven't practiced enough! Butt if you really want that. Transform! XD

Lucy POV

Good thing I made you guys transform into me with clothes! :3 OK LETS DO THIS!

**Sound Out thy Heavens, Open thy Heavens!**

**Stars Across the Universe Show Yourself To Me with all your Brilliance!**

**I am the ruler of the stars, light become complete! **

**Open thy savage gates!**

**88 Stars of thy heaven OPEN! **

**URANO METRIA!**

Flare POV

What is this the sky is filled with stars! I can't block this attack! It's too powerful!

Announcer POV

And the winner is LUCY HEARTFILLIA from Fairy Tail A team!

Lucy POV

I Did it I really did it! I made the guild proud! YAY!

Natsu POV

You were really good *blushing* Nice job on winning the match

Cherry POV

Yes that was amazing! You are a wonderful mage! For the next match I really want to go! Lucy you have gotten my very pumped up!

**Who will cherry be facing! :3 and who will she meet on the faithful day! :P PLZ follow me and my story and plz favorite! I'm new at this so go easy on me! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Announcer POV

All right it's time for the next match! Sting from Saber Tooth! Oh wow Look at the crowd cheering for Sting!

***Fan girls scream at him and some pass out!**

Well anyways the next match is Sting vs. Eve from Blue Pegasus!

***Fan girls scream but not as many as Stings fan girls did.**

Lector POV

Sting-kun show that Pegasus guys how strong our guild is! You got this!

Cherry POV

He's a dragon slayer like me! I wonder how strong he is. He is kinda cute though, and I sense a lot of magic power from him. Hmmmm….

Tana POV

Hey Cherry you can use your dragon mark on him, because you seem to be blushing a lot just by looking at him!

Cherry POV

How dare you say that to me you meanie! I'm not in love with him! ***Blushing **And he's super popular and he wouldn't notice me not that I want him to, but seriously how could you say that!

Tana POV

Um Cherry if you didn't notice you just screamed that all out for the whole world to hear…. And I'm betting Sting heard that too…

Sting thoughts POV

Who is that girl? And why is she screaming…? I mean she is kinda cute…. AH! What am I thinking? She's on the enemy's team, but she really is cute. Well I got to focuse on the games right now; I can worry about love after this match.

Sting POV

Ok Eve I will end this quick, roar of the light dragon!

Eve POV 

Ahh! Just a single move and I was beaten? How pathetic..

Announcer POV

And the winner is Sting!

Normal POV

Sting looks at Cherry and smiles at her! :3 Cherry Blushes immediately!

Cherry POV

Did he just smile at me?! I think I'm going to faint! :D

Lucy POV

Oh my goodness Cherry!? The GMG is over for today I'm going to take her home early something is not right. See you guys later!

Fairy Tail POV

Bye!

***Back at the inn**

Lucy POV

Cherry are you Ok? Ever since Sting's match you have been very light headed and weird! What is wrong? And you have been blushing like- wait…. After Stings match you started blushing like crazy, does that mean you like sting!?

Cherry POV

Maybe.. I don't know but he smiled at me so that has to mean something right? I mean what if he really does like me?! I don't know what to do! Lucy give me some advice, you are like super good with this stuff!

Lucy POV

Well I really like Natsu, and I want Natsu to notice me, so I have been acting myself and taking everything cool! Boys notice you for who you are so if you show up one day and you have this weird personality just to please them, they won't be pleased. If a boy likes you for your great sense of humor and your smile, then you know that they like you and that they are your perfect match!

Cherry POV

Ok I get it! Well Everyone should be back by now. Lets do good tomorrow!

Lucy POV

YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Gray POV

It's the second day of the GMG and we are doing pretty good. I guess. Lucy won us some points. Hey Juvia can you check the score board?

Juvia POV 

Yes Gray-sama, it looks like this:

1. Saber tooth – 10

2. Raven Tail - 8

3. Lamia Scale – 6

4. Blue Pegasus - 6

5. Fairy Tail - 4

6. Mermaid Heel – 2

7. Quarto Cerberus – 0

We used to have no points and we were last, but thanks to Lucy's win, we are in 5th place thanks to Lucy!

Announcer POV

SILENCE MINA (everyone)! We have the next matches! From Raven Tail Kurohebi (Black Snake) vs. Lamia Scale Toby!

Kurohebi POV

Hehe, lets get this over with. Bring it on Dog Boy!

Toby POV

DOG BOY! REALLY! Fine, you stupid black snake! It's a pretty cool name I have to admit, but at least my name is cooler! Maybe…

Kurohebi POV 

You know, that's not my real name! It's just a cool title that makes me sound and look fiercer! You should have known that was a title name!

Toby POV

WHAT? That's not your real name? Fine, let's make a bet if I win you'll tell me what your real name is! And if I lose I will tell you a really embarrassing thing about me! Is that a deal?!

Kurohebi POV

Fine, lets do this! Sand Buster! Haaaa! Take this and this!

Toby POV

Too strong! I can't dodge the attacks! He has too many hits on me! I can't go on longer!

Announcer POV

OHH! Kurohebi has won the match with his perfect sand attacks! Now lets hear Toby's Embarrassing secret!

Toby POV

Fine…. I'll admit! I lost one of my socks and now I can't find it! I'm so sad!

Everyone POV

WHATTTT! D: THAT'S YOUR SECRET!

Kurohebi POV 

Idiot. It's on your chest on a necklace chain. Stupid dog.

Toby POV

I found it! Thank you so much! I am so happy I found it again! I really am thankful!

Kurohebi POV

Now, time to rip it! Don't cry Toby! It's my favorite thing to do! Ripping things that mean so much to people! AHHH! The feeling! Don't cry, it's just my favorite thing to do, that's all!

Cherry POV

How dare he do something that awful! Curse him! SO rude! Can't believe it.

Announcer POV

Uhhh Well that was very uncalled for. I guess people are just blowing of steam… hehe… yeah.

Well the next match is Quarto Cerberus vs. Mermaid Heel! Are participants are Bacchus from Quarto Cerberus vs. Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heels! You have thirty minutes so begin!

Bacchus POV

I'm going to end this, because I don't have all day! I need some drinking time in my day you know! Drunken Sun Palm! HAAAA!

Beth POV

AHH! He's too strong how is he doing this?!

Bacchus POV

AGAIN! Drunken Sun Palm! Drunken Moon Palm! COMBINE! Drunken Eclipse Palm! HAAAA STRIKE!

Beth POV

My magic can't compare to his strength! How is this possible?

Announcer POV

And the winner is Bacchus! He sure is powerful! Well, The next match is in two hours! Folks you have to wait for the guilds to prepare! This is the half way break!

Cherry POV

Hey guys I'm going to go buy something downstairs! I promised Levy I would get her some flowers! Be right back!

*Downstairs

Where did that flower shop go? Maybe it's further down? Ow! Hey watch where you- Sting-kun? Oh I'm sorry I bumped into you! Uhh sorry!

Tana POV 

Your face is all red! You are blushing!

Cherry POV

Be quite Tana! Sorry that was my exceed!

Sting POV

Exceed? But only dragon slayers have exceeds? Wait are you a Dragon Slayer? And could you possibly be The Red Petal? It's one of Fairy Tail's strongest mage. Could that be you?

Cherry POV

Ya, that's me! Nobody really calls me that anymore, so um, you can just call me Cherry! So what are you doing down here? I'm looking for flowers for a friend!

Sting POV 

Oh I see I was just coming down here to see the shops and all! Yep. Well it was really nice meeting you maybe we can meet again some other time?

Cherry POV

Yay! That's sound great! See you later!

Sting POV

Ok well bye Cherry! See- Crap I'm going to fall on her!

*THUD!

Cherry POV 

Why does it feel so heavy on my lips?! And why am I on the ground- AHHH! Sting kissed me!

He fell on me then kissed me!

*everyone looks at them kissing!

* Cherry pushes Sting off and runs off to go find Lucy and tell her what just happened!


	4. Chapter 4

**Haii everyone! As you read this chapter you begin to realize that there are no POV's in your writing. Yeah I know but I have received some comments telling me that POV suck (ikr) and I should do dialogue! Unfortunately, I suck at writing dialogue! SOO please don't comment mean and please give me some advice on how to make it better! Well here's the 4****th**** chapter! **

" I don't think I can take it! I just got kissed by the charming, cute, and strong Sting, What do I do Lucy!" I yell.

"Cherry I will be alright, you just need to calm down and take this slowly, it was just a kiss! Well a kiss from the most charming, cute, and strongest mage in Fiore! You really are lucky Cherry! Lets go ask Cana to predict your love!" She suggested.

*Cana happens to hear her name.

"So, you want me to predict your love with Sting?" suggested Canna

"AH! When did you get here Cana?" I jumped back.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I just heard my name in your conversation! I can decide who you are perfect for and who you aren't perfect for with my card magic. So, I hear you like Sting! And he is pretty charming, cute, and strong! What made you go head over heels with him though?" asked the confused mage.

"He kissed Cherry. Well on accident but still, so romantic!" purred Lucy.

"Oh wow! Well, now I am going to separate these card, pick two of them and show me them, I will decide if they are perfect for each other! But don't worry Cherry. You probably have a great love line with him; after all you did kiss him! Well show me the cards you picked." She waves her hands.

"Here are my cards. Please be perfect for each other!" hoped Cherry.

"Wow, Interesting. You have a perfect love line with him! You two are meant for each other! But the cards tell me a sad ending will come to you. Be careful. Well go have fun because you two are destined for each other!" Cana Smiled.

*Back with Sting.

"Oh My GOODNESS! I just kissed Cherry! I don't know how to react! I'm sure she hates me now. And things were going so well, and then I kissed her on accident! I'll just make her mine now. I'm the strongest mage in Fiore. I can get her to like me!

"WELCOME BACK! Right now our score is

Saber Tooth – 10

Raven Tail – 9

Lamia Scale – 6

Blue Pegasus – 6

Fairy tail – 4

Mermaid heel – 2

Quatro Cerberus – 1

The results haven't changed much but that could all change with the matches right now! The next match is Fairy Tail Cherry Fire vs. Blue Pegasus Jenny! It's a women's fight! Anyone can win!" He Cheered.

"This is interesting. Bring it on. We are both famous Idols, and Mages. She was called The Red Petal, before the 7 seven-year accidents Let's do this." She smirked.

"YOSH! Let's do this! Roar of the Petal Dragon! **No I did not copy this magic, and please don't copy Cherry's magic*. **Her magic stands no chance against my magic! *Claps twice! Fists of the Petal Dragon! Drill of The Petal Dragon! Haaaaa, bring it on!" She yells!

"Too Powerful! Well then Take Over! Transform! I learned this technique from Mira! I just copied it! Haaaaaa! Bring it on! Wing Slice! Take this and this!" she yells.

"The wind is pushing me back to much. I can't see anything with this wind. Then I will have to- Crap she going to punch me!

"Evil Punch! Ha! You aren't so good after all. You must have lost all your strength in that long seven-year sleep! HAAAAAHAAAAA! You can't beat me. You're no longer strong after that accident! You are no longer powerful!" She smirked.

"Oi, Jenny I don't think she should be talking about the seven year accident. It took Cherry a long time to get used to everything, especially her sister's death during that period seven year period." Reminded Hibiki.

*Cherry stand up, looking pretty pissed off… XD

"Oi. Don't mess around with me. You don't know what it's like. So. Maybe I should give you a preview of the hell I went through those seven years! HAAAA! Crimson Lightning Firework Petal Exploding Edge! **I did make up the move, but I used the "Exploding Edge" part from the anime, so I don't own that Part*** Bang! Shut the fuck up next time Jenny. * Cherry's not serious anymore. Cause if ya don't I'll blow you off the fucking world!" yells Cherry.

"Wow, a amazing move that blew away the crowd but mostly Jenny! She was so scary but not scary at the end! She's so cute! That's our Red Petal for you! Laxus brags!

"And the winner is. CHERRY FIRE FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Cheers Announcer!

"YAAAAA!" Crowd yells!

*Clapping everywhere.

"She really is strong, and that move at the very end was spectacular! She is super cute and pretty. No matter how you look at her though, she's insecure with the Tenroujima Accident. I feel the need to protect her. Even though that last match just showed me her power. I feel like I want her to be mine, and that I want her to love me. I think I'm really falling for her cute personality!

"KYAAA! Did you see that Lucy I was so Cute and amazing!" Smiles the cutest smile ever!

"That little Cherry, will always be like my little sister!" purred Lucy.

"The day is over for now! Tomorrow we are going to have an exciting show tomorrow from Fairy Tail. As a treat to everyone! Stick around to see their show tomorrow! DEWA (Now) Thank you MINA! (Everyone)" He Announces.

**Everyone thanks for reading my stories. Stick around because I'm going to make Sting and Cherry have more scenes together. Hopefully I don't make everything to cheesy! Well please read more of my story that are going to come out after I'm done with this one! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii everyone! I just made this episode. And starting this Monday I will have school! So sad… So I won't be able to write as much fanfic! I am so sorry but I made an extra long chapter to make up for the time I don't write! SOO SORRY! I'll be really busy! But I hope I can at least check my fanfic inbox! Well here's your 5****th**** chapter! EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS! :3**

"NYAAAA! What a good match! Luccccy I'm tired! Can we go to bed? I can't stand the light from your bedside! Please!" She purred.

"Ok Cherry, Just a couple more pages from my book. This story is super good." She said.

"What's so good about it? What's the plot?" she questioned.

"It's a Romeo and Juliet Story, but with a little twist! Years ago, their were two tribes. One had the magic of Water, and one had the magic of wind. They did not get along, for both of them wanted to own the land. They fought many times, but in the end it was a tie. They hated each other. One day, a beautiful lady from the wind village set out to the forest where they were not to go in. The girl got lost in the trees that were so very thick. She couldn't see. Then she bumped into a boy who was also lost in the forest. They became good friends a wanted to get out of the forest. But the girl did not know that he was from the water village. They ventured far and wide, but still were lost. Both of them had grown feeling for one another. They finally got out to see that both tribes were fighting; they rushed over to their tribes to support them. But then facing each other they realized they were not in the same tribe and were enemies. At first they didn't speak to each other. But began to meet more and more in secret. Soon the tribes found out, and there was a rumor that the water tribe had captured a girl from the wind village. With that the wind village raided the water village, in search for the girl whom they "captured". The girl and the boy had been in the outskirts of the village where they wouldn't be seen. Then they heard battle cries and screams. They rushed up to see blood everywhere." She hissed.

"Ewwww! Stop I hate blood, actually keep going!" She pleaded.

"Ok fine. When they rushed up they saw that many of their people had died, including the boy's father. He rushed over there in the middle of battle to see if his old man was dead. He was. The boy enraged, pick up a sword to go attack her people. She stopped him, but then a man pierced the boy in the heart with a sword. He fell to his knees, and collapsed. The girl, saddened, by his death went out of control, killing her people and the boy's people. Her magic was going out of control. She then was pierced by a sword too. She died next to the boy she loved, with their hands together." Lucy concluded.

"That was the saddest thing ever, I don't want that to happen to me!" She whimpered.

"Cherry it won't happen to you! Don't be crazy." She pointed out.

"You're right. Well let's get some sleep, we have that show tomorrow, and this is my time to shine for Sting!" She declares.

*Next day at the GMG.

"Good morning everyone I'm Mato the announcer, hopefully you didn't forget that. And today we have a special show from Fairy Tail! So with out further delay here's Fairy Tail's Red Petal, CHERRY FIRE!

"Hai everyone! Did you all see my match yester day?! It was so awesome! Well I'm going to be preforming with Lucy today! So, here's our show!" She yelled.

"Hey everyone today I'm going to be preforming with Cherry, so please listen to our song!" She yelled.

*Both at the same time. **They are singing World is Mine English Dub, but I changed it a little bit!**

"I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world, so make sure you know by heart how to treat me… GOT IT!

Number one, you must notice how my hairstyle is different from everyday.

Number two; make sure to look closely at my shoes!

OK?

Secondly, you must reply to me in the words, I love you, whenever I say something!

If you understand then do something about my open right hand!

It's not like I'm being selfish or anything like that!  
It's just that I want you to have the best girl in the world….. cause I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world so make sure you know by heart what I like!

Everyone like to eat shortcake! But sometimes we get a little bit stuffed!

But that's ok because I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world so make sure you know by heart how to treat me! Got IT!

HEYYYYYYY YEAH!" They sing.

*Pose!

**Not the best twist to the song but who cares!?**

"KYA! Thanks for watching mina! (Everyone)" They both holler.

"Amazing Lucy you did so well!" says Natsu.

"Aw that's so sweet!" she purrs.

"Hey Cherry" someone calls.

"Sting!" She smiles.

*Cherry jumps on Sting!

* Sting is super surprised!

"Cherry I though you hate me after that whole kissing thing." He says.

"Haha. How could I be mad about that! Your kiss was pretty good actually!" she purrs.

* Sting Blushes like crazy.

"Well I try my best Cherry! Want to go and hang out after today?" He suggests.

"I would love to! So does this mean we are going on a date?" she purrs again.

"I guess! I mean if we are considered a couple!" He laughs!

"Maybe" She smirks.

"Okay! Well see you later Cherry!" He calls out.

*Back with the guild.

"Cherry, Natsu congratulated me! He was so cute!" she blushes.

"Lucy, Sting and I are going out tonight! It was so cool how he asked me out!" she blushes harder!

"Well, it looks as if we scored a good goal!" she declares.

"AYE!" They both cheer.

"Well that was the cutest performance yet! Next match is Quatro Cerberus vs. Saber tooth!


End file.
